religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Satanisch ritueel misbruik
Satanisch ritueel misbruik is een zeer extreme vorm van geestelijk, lichamelijk en seksueel misbruik door satanisten. Oorsprong en definitie Begin jaren ’80 duiken in de Verenigde Staten verhalen op over satanisch ritueel misbruik. In deze verhalen wordt melding gemaakt van mishandeling en verkrachting van vrouwen en kinderen, kannibalisme, moord, orgieën, prostitutie, offeren van dieren en kinderen aan Satan en hersenspoeling door satanisten. Op basis van deze verhalen wordt satanisch ritueel misbruik in de wetenschappelijke literatuur gedefinieerd als 'Herhaaldelijke en systematische fysieke, seksuele en emotionele mishandeling van een kind door een groep van volwassen daders in het kader van een cult- of satansverering; mee worden genomen naar verlaten plaatsen, getuige moeten zijn van en ondergaan van extreme lichamelijke marteling en seksueel misbruik; getuige moeten zijn van het verminken en doden van dieren; levend begraven worden in een doodskist of in een graf; gedwongen druggebruik; gedwongen bevruchting en het offeren van het eigen kind.' Beetstra, 2009, blz. 10 en 276; Boon en Draijer, 1993, blz. 179; Young c.s., 1991, blz. 183. Mps-therapie De gruwelijke en bizar klinkende verhalen zijn afkomstig van vrouwen, die er in therapie van overtuigd zijn geraakt dat zij slachtoffer dan wel getuige zijn geweest van dit satanisch ritueel misbruik. Voordat zij in therapie zijn gegaan, zijn deze cult survivors zich nooit bewust geweest van hun satanische verleden. De vrouwen hebben de herinneringen daaraan meestal pas hervonden, nadat zij door hun psychotherapeut onder hypnose zijn gebracht. De herinneringen van de betrokken vrouwen zijn vrijwel identiek. Bij elk van deze vrouwen heeft hun psychotherapeut de diagnose meervoudige persoonlijkheidsstoornis (mps) gesteld. De therapeuten die zich bezig houden met de diagnose en behandeling van meervoudige persoonlijkheidsstoornis worden mps-therapeuten genoemd. De grondleggers van de mps-beweging in de Verenigde Staten zijn de psychiaters Bennett G. Braun, Roberta G. Sachs en Richard P. Kluft. Zij richten in 1984 de International Society for the Study of Multiple Personality Disorder and Dissociation op.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 10, 153 en 164; Hacking, 1995, blz. 51-52; Pendergrast, 1996, blz. 147-148. In de jaren 1984 en 1985 worden Braun, Sachs en Kluft door psychotherapeut Onno van der Hart uitgenodigd om in Nederland workshops te geven over de meervoudige persoonlijkheidsstoornis. Daarbij brengen Braun c.s. ook hun klinische ervaringen met slachtoffers van satanisch ritueel misbruik ter sprake. Vanaf dat moment stelt een kleine groep Nederlandse mps-therapeuten bij meer en meer vrouwen de diagnose meervoudige persoonlijkheidsstoornis. In navolging van hun vakgenoten uit de Verenigde Staten, beweren zij dat sommige van hun patiënten deze stoornis ten gevolge van satanisch ritueel misbruik in hun jeugd hebben ontwikkeld.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 166 en 260; Boon en Draijer, 1993, blz. 6; Boon en Van der Hart, 1988, blz. 1199. Terwijl de mps-therapeuten niet lijken te twijfelen aan de authenticiteit van de verhalen van hun patiënten,Beetstra, 2009, blz. 264; Young c.s., 1991, blz. 181-189. betogen critici en sceptici dat deze therapeuten met behulp van suggestieve vragen pseudo-herinneringen in het geheugen van hun patiënten hebben gebracht.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 263 en 266; Jones, 1991, blz. 165-166; McHugh, 1993, blz. 4-6; Putnam, 1991, blz. 175-177; Wassil-Grimm, 1995, blz. 162 en 178. Oude Pekela Enkele jaren later heeft het concept satanisch ritueel misbruik zijn weg gevonden naar de conservatieve christelijke gemeenschap in Nederland. In 1989 beweren ouders in actualiteitenrubriek Tijdsein van de Evangelische Omroep dat hun kinderen op school getuige zijn geweest van satanisch ritueel misbruik en dat kinderen in 1987 ritueel zijn misbruikt in Oude Pekela. Destijds is in die zaak alleen ‘normaal’ seksueel misbruik gemeld aan de justitiële autoriteiten, die geen enkel bewijs hebben kunnen vinden van wat voor misbruik dan ook. Volgens Tijdsein echter hebben zowel de ouders als psychiater Gerrit Mik, die 25 van de 70 kinderen die in Oude Pekela misbruikt zouden zijn heeft onderzocht, het onderzoeksteam verteld over de rituele slachting van kinderen en volwassenen, maar de autoriteiten zouden dat hebben ontkend.Beetstra, 2004, blz. 53-69: Massahysterie in de Verenigde Staten en Nederland ; Beetstra, 2009, blz. 195-200 en 238; Tijdsein (EO), 14 juni 1989. Meldingen van satanisch ritueel misbruik In 1991 worden de Afdeling Jeugdbescherming en Reclassering van het Ministerie van Justitie en de Geneeskundige Hoofdinspectie Geestelijke Volksgezondheid door een gezinsvoogdijvereniging voor het eerst in kennis gesteld over satanisch ritueel misbruik.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 261; De Fauwe, 12 juni 1993. Op 17 september 1992 rapporteert de Inspectie Jeugdhulpverlening aan de minister van Welzijn, Volksgezondheid en Cultuur en de staatssecretaris van Justitie dat tot augustus 1992 bij jeugdhulpverleningsinstellingen meldingen inzake satanisch ritueel misbruik zijn binnen gekomen met betrekking tot elf jeugdigen in de provincies Noord-Holland en Utrecht.Aanh. Hand. II, 1992-1993, Nr. 770; Beetstra, 2009, blz. 261-262. Hoewel de autoriteiten nu formeel op de hoogte zijn van satanisch ritueel misbruik, worden er geen stappen ondernomen. Pas nadat seculiere media op basis van het onderzoek naar de betrouwbaarheid en de validiteit van de diagnose meervoudige persoonlijkheidsstoornis van de psychologes Suzette Boon en Nel Draijer hebben gemeld dat satanisch ritueel misbruik in Nederland voorkomt,Beetstra, 2009, blz. 275-280; Boon en Draijer, 1993, blz. 5, 181-182 en 255; De Fauwe, 12 juni 1993; Nova (NOS/VARA), 28-29 juni 1993. stelt de staatssecretaris van Justitie de multidisciplinaire Werkgroep Ritueel Misbruik in.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 281; Werkgroep Ritueel Misbruik, april 1994, blz. 65-66. Werkgroep Ritueel Misbruik Op 21 april 1994 concludeert de Werkgroep Ritueel Misbruik dat satanisch ritueel misbruik waarschijnlijk niet in de vorm voorkomt waarop het in de verhalen wordt beschreven en zij acht de kans gering dat deze verhalen 'in volle omvang' op waarheid berusten.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 282-283; Werkgroep Ritueel Misbruik, april 1994, blz. 53-54. De werkgroep sluit niet uit dat de verhalen een vervanging zijn voor andere traumatische gebeurtenissen. Het slachtoffer zou het verhaal dan gebruiken als een afweermechanisme, waarmee andere, minder extreme traumatische voorvallen worden verwerkt. Volgens de Werkgroep Ritueel Misbruik is het ook mogelijk dat sommigen door suggestieve vragen van de mps-therapeut abusievelijk zijn gaan denken dat zij het slachtoffer zijn geworden van satanisch ritueel misbruik. Tenslotte sluit de werkgroep niet uit dat het bij deze verhalen gaat om hedendaagse legenden, die zich als een epidemie verspreiden door een netwerk van mps-therapeuten en slachtoffers.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 283; Werkgroep Ritueel Misbruik, april 1994, blz. 32-36. De publicatie van het rapport van de Werkgroep Ritueel Misbruik leidt tot een korte discussie in de media en de wetenschappelijke literatuur. In deze discussie hebben critici en sceptici een dominante rol. Mps-therapeuten geven alleen in enkele wetenschappelijke tijdschriften hun visie op de meervoudige persoonlijkheidsstoornis en satanisch ritueel misbruik. Dankzij de geringe rol van de mps-beweging in het debat ter zake en de sterke tegenbeweging van critici en sceptici, hebben de autoriteiten, de media, de strafrechtspraktijk en het overgrote deel van de bevolking satanisch ritueel misbruik nooit gezien als een groot maatschappelijk probleem.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 285-286. Mede daardoor zijn in Nederland ook relatief weinig boeken en artikelen over dit fenomeen verschenen. Zo hebben de psychologen Hans Crombag en Harald Merckelbach in hun boek Hervonden herinneringen en andere misverstanden een hoofdstuk aan satanisch ritueel misbruik gewijd.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 322-325; Crombag en Merckelbach, 1996, blz. 153-194. Sociale constructie van satanisch ritueel misbruik In Nederland is de kwestie nauwelijks meer geweest dan een storm in een glas water. Dit heeft een aantal oorzaken. Zo heeft de mps-beweging wel verschillende malen de gelegenheid gehad om hun visie via religieuze en later ook seculiere media aan de bevolking te presenteren, maar zijn hun beweringen niet aangeslagen. De aandacht in de seculiere media er wel toe heeft geleid dat de staatssecretaris van Justitie een speciale Werkgroep Ritueel Misbruik heeft ingesteld. De critici en sceptici roeren zich pas na de publicatie van het Rapport van de Werkgroep Ritueel Misbruik dat op 21 april 1994 verschijnt. De tegenbeweging gaat dan frontaal in de aanval. Als gevolg daarvan worden de beweringen van de mps-beweging nagenoeg volledig ondergesneeuwd en is het debat over satanisch ritueel misbruik eigenlijk al over voordat het goed en wel is begonnen. Een andere oorzaak is dat in het grotendeels seculiere Nederland een voedingsbodem voor verhalen over satanisch ritueel misbruik ontbreekt. De turbulente jaren zestig en zeventig hebben geleid tot een deconfessionalisering en ontzuiling van de samenleving. Deze processen zijn gepaard gegaan met een verhoudingsgewijs snelle ontkerkelijking. Dit laatste aspect heeft ertoe bijgedragen dat het merendeel van de bevolking niet (meer) vertrouwd is met religieuze begrippen als Satan en de Duivel.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 383-384. Dit neemt overigens niet weg dat tot op de dag van vandaag een aanzienlijk aantal psychotherapeuten niet lijkt te twijfelen aan de prevalentie van satanisch ritueel misbruik in Nederland.Eimers, 2009, blz. 9-12; Zwijgen over ritueel misbruik. Hetzelfde geldt voor de media. In 2005 bijvoorbeeld besteedt het programmablad Visie van de Evangelische Omroep tweemaal aandacht aan dit onderwerp.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 355; Satansbruid stapt in het licht; Ritueel misbruik ook in christelijke kring; Van der Vegt, 30 juli 2005; Van der Vegt, 12 november 2005. In de Verenigde Staten heeft het debat over satanisch ritueel misbruik geleid tot een jarenlange morele paniek en een moderne heksenjacht. Daarbij zijn duizenden mensen ervan beschuldigd dat zij satanisch ritueel misbruik zouden hebben gepleegd, zijn honderden mensen daarvoor daadwerkelijk vervolgd en zijn tientallen mensen veroordeeld tot jarenlange en soms zelfs levenslange gevangenisstraffen.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 11 en 377; Cohen, 2002, blz. XV; Goode en Ben-Yehuda, 1994, blz. 57-63; Nathan en Snedeker, 1995; Victor, 1993. Bij de ontwikkeling en bestendiging van deze morele paniek zijn de constitutieve elementen van satanisch ritueel misbruik (drugs, abortus, prostitutie, incest, seksueel misbruik, pedofilie en pornografie) doorslaggevend geweest. Stuk voor stuk morele kwesties waarover het overgrote deel van de overwegend religieuze bevolking van de Verenigde Staten zich al decennialang zorgen maakt. Met name christelijke fundamentalisten en andere behoudende christenen zien die kwesties als het bewijs van een algemene normvervaging. Volgens hen kan het bijna niet anders dan dat de mensen die zich aan zulk ‘immoreel’ gedrag overgeven c.q. bezondigen satanisten zijn. De verhalen van de slachtoffers van satanisch ritueel misbruik komen voor hen dan ook niet als een verrassing, maar zijn juist een bevestiging van het morele onheil waarvoor zij al decennialang waarschuwen. De satanisten zijn in dit opzicht de perfecte zondebok, omdat zij de verpersoonlijking zijn van het kwaad. Bovendien is de benaming zo algemeen dat zij ruimte laat om iedereen die zich niet conformeert aan de heersende traditionele normen en waarden ervan te beschuldigen een satanist te zijn.Beetstra, 2009, blz. 381. Externe links * Child Sex Rings: A Behavioral Analysis For Criminal Justice Professionals Handling Cases of Child Sexual Exploitation: rapport van supervisory special agent Kenneth V. Lanning van de Behavioral Science Unit van het Federal Bureau of Investigation uit 1992. * Massahysterie in de Verenigde Staten en Nederland: artikel van Tjalling Beetstra uit 2004 over het ontuchtschandaal in Oude Pekela en de affaire rond de McMartin Pre-School. * religious tolerance: kritische website over satanisch ritueel misbruik en andere (semi-)religieuze onderwerpen. * [http://www.skepsis.nl/srm.html Een therapeutische Nouvelle Cuisine, de mythe van het satanisch ritueel misbruik], door Richard Singelenberg in Skepter 5(2), juni 1992 (tijdschrift van Stichting Skepsis.) }} Categorie:Occultisme Categorie:Psychiatrie Categorie:Ritueel Categorie:Satanisme Categorie:Seksueel misbruik en:Satanic ritual abuse ja:悪魔的儀式虐待 lt:Satanistinių ritualų mitas ru:Сатанинская паника sv:Satanic ritual abuse